Don't Cry
by Hush-A-Bye-DearEponine
Summary: AU. No X-Men. Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake, two normal teenagers, discovers their mutant powers. In the process, they fall in love, deal with family problems, school, and becoming part-time vigilantes.
1. Manifestation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot

First, I have ready 'Just a couple of kids, after all' by Sue Penkivech. I really really love it and got me inspired to write a Bobby/Kitty story and also their kiss in Wolverine and the X-Men also inspired me. Read Just a couple of kids, it is really good!

**In order to understand the story better:**

**-The X-Men does not exist but there are mutants all over. It's an AU basically**

**-Kitty and Bobby are best friends since 14. Both lives in Deerfield, Illinois**

**-Currently 17, junior in high school and taking SAT in around 6 weeks or something**

**Any other questions feel free to ask.**

* * *

Inside the Pryde's indoor pool house, Robert Drake, also known as Bobby, made his stance at the end of the pool, gently focusing on the water.

"Ready… GO!" His best friend, Katherine Pryde, also known as Kitty, said as she started the timer and Bobby dived into the pool and swam as fast as he can to reach the other end and back.

Kitty watched his best friend from the edge of the pool, her pants slightly raised up and feet dangling on the water. Her glances changed from the timer and Bobby making sure to watch his time carefully.

When Bobby reached the first end, Kitty clicked on lap and continued. Kitty cheered for Bobby even if he didn't have opponents or an audience except for her. When Bobby hit the other end which is also the finish line, Kitty stopped the timer and looked at the time and smiled at the improvement Bobby made.

Bobby swam over to her. "Time?"

"Pretty good… 50 seconds" Kitty nodded her head at him. "I can do so much better than you"

"Seriously? I could totally pass for the Olympics if I work a little bit harder" Bobby raised his self up to sit next to her. "I'm so much better than you… You wanna race now, girlie?"

"I have my thing, Bobby…." Kitty blushed and backed off a little from her drenched best friend. "And Olympics my ass… This pool is tiny compared to an Olympic sized pool…"

"Oh…" Bobby looked down and blushed "Well then I need to work a lot more" Bobby grinned at his best friend as he pretended flexed his biceps for her.

"Ehhh…" Kitty waved her hand sideward "You have flabs" Kitty hit his stomach with the back of her hand as she rolled her eyes.

"I do not have flabs… I got rid of them when I started swimming" Bobby said "And watch… I'll get abs in just a few… weeks"

"Yeah… I dare you" Kitty stood up and grabbed his towel and threw it at him. "C'mon… You owe me ice cream from our bet last week… Like every week we make bets and you lose" Kitty grinned innocently at him.

"Oh yeah… I'll win this one… 3 weeks… I'll get abs in 3 weeks!" Bobby dried his hair by rubbing the towel all around his head.

"2 weeks and I'll give you my old laptop" Kitty grabbed her shoes and slid it on.

"Your old macbook?" Bobby asked with his eyes wide open. Kitty nodded "Oh it's on, Kit-kat"

"Alright… If I win… No twinkies until you get at least abs…"

'It's a huge risk…" Bobby groaned. "Fine… Deal"

Bobby made his way to the bathroom to change into his normal clothes. Kitty shook her head as she waited for Bobby to come out the bathroom.

Just then, Kitty's head suddenly hardened on her. She felt like there was a lot of weight on her head; she was getting another one of those major headaches she had been grabbing nowadays. No, this wasn't the first head cramming headache she had received for the past few days. Kitty had received worst.

At first, she thought that it was normal since SATs were coming, there were a lot of tests from school. Hangings out with Bobby during Saturdays are her only break. Kitty never told anyone about her headaches, she always thought it was normal but every time it comes back, it was more painful.

There was this one time where she laid down in bed after doing a full on Math pre-SAT practice. Just then, her head stopped aching and found herself at the living room of their house. She questioned what happened, maybe she slept for a little while but sleepwalked but she checked the time and not even a minute has passes when she last check the clock at her room.

Right now, Kitty was holding her head grunting at the pain. Just then, Bobby walked seeing Kitty sitting on the bench with her face leaned forward almost to her knees holding her head gripped tightly, she continued to grunt and pant at what was happening.

"Kitty!" Bobby yelled as he ran over to her side. Bobby wanted to comfort her by putting her hand on her back but his just passed through her. Bobby's eye grew wide open. "OhmyGodKitty!" Bobby yelled in surprise.

Kitty started sobbing; this one was the worst one yet. "Bobby… Help me… It hurts so much" Kitty fell down to her knees and continued to hold her head.

"Its okay, Kit… Shh… Breath normally, in and out in a steady pace" Bobby lowered himself down next to her. Bobby slowly reached to her back and touched her and she was back to normal, he could touch her again and Kitty's breathing became steady with hard breaths and tears continued to flow, her grip on her head fell down to her hair and then to the floor. "It's okay… I'm here"

"Oh God, Bobby" Kitty cried as she hugged him tightly, Bobby hugged back knowing she needed comfort.

"Shh… Tell me what's wrong?" Bobby whispered as he smelled the scent of her hair and played with her brown locks from behind. Some curled from a curling iron that was still fresh probably from this morning.

"I-I don't know… My head just starts to ache at a random time and hurts so much… I don't know what's going on" She sniffled "Sometimes I think that I'm going to die because of it…"

"You won't die… I'm here, I'll help you through it" Bobby said pulling their selves up back on the bench as they broke apart. Suddenly, he remembered comforting Kitty and his hand just passed right through her, he knows he wasn't imagining, he was certain of it. "Have you ever… touched something and you're your hand just passes through?" Bobby continued.

Kitty looked at him. Kitty thought of the moment when she found herself on the living room instead of her bedroom. "Why?" Kitty asked as she wiped the make-up that was drenched from her tears thinking about retouching it before they leave.

"Don't freak out and don't call me crazy but… My hand passes through you when I was going to comfort you" Bobby admitted. "Like a ghost…"

"Let's move away from the subject for now… Please" Kitty stood up and grabbed her bag and her makeup out. Kitty retouched a little bit on making sure she wasn't recognizable that she was crying.

"If it makes you uncomfortable… Alright" Bobby grabbed his sports bag with his swimming gear inside. "You still up for ice cream?" Bobby faced her as she finished applying slight foundation on.

Bobby liked the fact that she didn't put too much makeup on; she applied the perfect amount for her pale, smooth skin.

"I'm going to head home for now… I'm feeling fine, just scared it's going to come back" Kitty slid her foundation back inside her bag. Kitty wasn't lying about her feeling fine, but she was actually going to look for answers at home.

"I'll drive you home…" Bobby offered.

"Sure… C'mon, I got to lock this place up" Kitty said heading out making sure they don't leave anything, closed the lights and the door to their pool house before fully exiting.

Kitty lived 2 miles away from their pool house so a ride from Bobby wouldn't hurt.

"You still owe me ice cream… Don't think that anything changes" I pointed at him as I smiled at him as he drove up the road.

"Damn… I was hoping I didn't" Bobby made a pouty face at her

"Hey… A deal is a deal" Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine… Don't forget about the abs deal… I can totally pull it off!" Bobby said as he pulled at the front of Kitty's house. He looked at the empty driveway, "Looks like your parents are out again" Bobby looked down feeling sorry for her since her parents were always out. There were always business meetings for both of them, especially her father who owns a bank.

"Guess so… Thanks Bobster! Pick me up Monday? My car is broken down and hopefully my parents will buy me a new one soon" Kitty got out and talked to him through the window.

"Alright… No problem. Tell your parents to buy me a car too?" He asked hopingly. Kitty just rolled her eyes at him and said and waved goodbye.

When she entered the house, "Mom, Dad? Anybody home?" Kitty yelled as she dropped her bag down at their living room table.

Kitty walked over to the kitchen where the home phone was and there was the phone blinking because of a voicemail. She clicked on voicemail as she grabbed an apple and bit on it.

'_Kitty… Dad here. Your mother and I are out for a business out of the state… We don't know when we'll be back. Be safe_

Kitty rolled her eyes. Ever since she was 14, she was left alone in the house with leftover food or money on the island table that'll last for a while until they get back. The only thing that made her fairly happy was having Bobby by her side.

Kitty grabbed the money from the island table, a hundred dollars, sometimes there were excess money, and she just keeps it.

Kitty took another bite from her apple and walked out and back to the living room. Kitty stared at a specific spot and stared at the ceiling for a while she continued eating her apple. She made her way upstairs to her room and looked her bed.

Kitty was certain that from her bed and where she fell was almost the same area just different levels. She was somewhat sure that she didn't sleepwalk, she fell… But how?

She remembered what Bobby said about comforting her and his hand passed through her. She finished eating her apple and threw it away at her trash can. She made her way to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror for a few minutes.

Kitty gave a long sigh and looked at her hand for a little while. She tapped the mirror and concentrated, before she knew it, she was feeling a little tingly in her hand; she looked at it more clearly and saw that her fingers were merging with the wall. She pushed her hand deeper until she can't take it anymore, she pulled away.

"Oh my God…" She leaned on the wall and slid down the marble walls and slowly cried in her hands.

Kitty looked at her hands once again… "What am I? Am I a ghost? Am I dead?" Kitty continued crying until she couldn't cry anymore.

She stumbled in her bed, that night, she dreamed about flying. It was an amazing feeling, that feeling of the elevated wind on your face, but it ended so quickly, Kitty was instantly falling; the ground was so close, she woke up with a loud gasp and found herself on the floor of the living room again.

Kitty looked at the time; it was 12:30 in the morning. She continued panting at her nightmare. Kitty stood up and walked back to her room to go back to sleep but she ended up she couldn't sleep anymore.

Kitty checks her phone and saw a text message. It was from Bobby.

'_Can I come over tomorrow?' _Bobby sent through text

'_If you want… I don't mind' _I replied, who knows Bobby might still be awake, it is a weekend, and he pulls a lot of all nighters.

'_What are you doing up at this hour? Aren't you supposed to be getting your beauty sleep?' _Bobby replied.

'_Woke up from a nightmare… I need to talk to you tmrw' _

'_Evrything OK?' _

'_Yeah… I'll tell you tmrw… G'night!'_

'_G'night, Kit… Sweet dreams?'_

'_Shut up, Bobby' _Kitty hit reply hoping for a much better dream or no dream at all, anything other than a nightmare.

* * *

**I hope you like my writing, I made grammar mistakes, I'm sure of it. **

**Like, dislike, questions, comments, concerns... Please review!**


	2. Mutants Rising

**Hello! I don't know how often I'm going update... Just saying :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Around 3 PM, it was a lovely 70 degrees Fahrenheit in the windy city of Chicago, Illinois, well, Deerfield, Illinois actually. Bobby made his way to Kitty's house after going to target to buy a tub of Oreo ice cream for him and Kitty to eat. Neither of them cares if it was a cold weather to eat ice cream, they love it and the weather doesn't bother them at all.

For the month of April, it was 70 degrees which was actually pretty for the month of April but to Bobby, it didn't feel 70 at all, it felt more like 50 or maybe even lower. Bobby wore a few layers to keep him warm but it wasn't working so great. He pumped up the heater in his car and made his way to Kitty's house.

Bobby parked at the Pryde residence's driveway, grabbed the ice cream in a Target plastic bag and then to the front door. Bobby rung the doorbell, he was currently shivering because of the weather; the door opened and revealed Kitty just wearing sweatpants and shirt.

"Hey Kit! I got ice cream" Bobby shivered as fog came out of his mouth. Kitty stared at his freezing form, she looked outside for a while and wondered why Bobby was freezing, and he loved this kind of weather.

"Oh, Bobby… You're freezing… Why are you freezing?" Kitty shoved Bobby inside the house and grabbed the plastic bag from his hands, she told Bobby to sit in the couch and he did. "You want me to turn the heater on?"

"It's fine… It's actually pretty warm inside here" Bobby shivered less.

Kitty ignored him and turned the heater on for him. She placed the ice cream in the fridge for now and sat down next to Bobby who was now taking off his jacket revealing his long sleeves and a layer of a shirt.

"How many layers are you wearing?" Kitty took his jacket and threw it at the end of the couch.

"Just a few… Are you sure it's only 70 degrees outside and not 50 or 40?" Bobby sighed as he got his temperature back to normal.

"Well… According to my phone, it's 70 degrees" Kitty double checked her iphone weather app.

"Doesn't seem like it…" Bobby said. "So what's up?"

"Well… I've been thinking about what you said to me about your hand passing through me" Kitty stared off away from him.

"Uh huh… And then?" Bobby placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Am I dead?" Kitty asked.

Bobby made a weird face, "As far as I know… no"

"Let's go to my room… I'll show you what I mean… I'll be up in a bit, I'll grab the ice cream" Kitty made her way to the kitchen and Bobby up to her room.

Bobby sat down at the edge of her bed and saw her table with a few pictures of her with him and family and a few friends. He also noticed the SAT study books that he hasn't been paying attention to. Kitty entered her room with the ice cream and two spoons, when they eat from a tub, they don't need no cups or anything, and they eat straight out.

The pictures were all over Kitty's designed board. She just pins them or shoots them around, most of them were taken by a Polaroid camera. Kitty's dad used to have one until it broke down 2 years ago. Bobby spotted a picture of the two of them sitting down when Kitty's family invited him to go to a trip to California. Another one near the Hollywood sign, both of them pointing up, then, there was a family picture, Kitty, Terri and Carmen in front of the Disneyland castle. Bobby smiled, he remembered how much fun Kitty had with her parents but suddenly, her parents were out almost every single day.

Kitty used to always be alone with a babysitter or alone when she was legal to be alone in a house. Sure, her parents left once or twice for a few days in a month and she could understand that but nowadays, her parents are out almost every day. They stay at home a maybe a few days, leave again, stay for a day or two, and leave again.

"Have you been studying the SAT book I gave you?" Kitty sat down on her bed in an Indian seat and Bobby did so too. Bobby took one of the spoons from her hand and opened the tub.

"Uhh… Sure why not" Bobby took a scoop and peacefully ate it.

"Yeah… I'll believe that. You need to start studying, it's in a few weeks and if you don't do well, you won't end up in a good college" Kitty took a bite of ice cream also while pointing out to Bobby about the upcoming SATs

"I could always take it senior year"

"Senior year… you mean when you're around your 60s? Yeah, no… It's better taking it junior year"

"Okay, fine… I'll start studying up" Bobby raised his hands slightly and changed the subject. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I'll show you… Don't freak out or whatsoever" Kitty placed her solid hand on the wall near her.

"Okay?" Bobby said wondering what Kitty was doing.

Kitty started concentrating and in a few, her hand connected to the wall and looked down with her eyes closed. She pushed her hand further until you can't see the hand itself, just her wrist.

"Kitty…" Bobby said with a solemn voice. Kitty pulled her hand away from the wall and cried into her hands again.

"I don't know what's going on, Bobby… I don't know… I feel like a ghost or something" Kitty sniffled and continued crying.

Bobby grabbed Kitty's wrist and slid his fingers up to intertwine with her own. He felt wet palms from crying on them. "It's okay… I'm here to help you get through this"

Kitty looked at him wiping her tears with her vacant hand and looked at their intertwined fingers and hand held touch.

"Thank you Bobby" Kitty said as she focused again and broke the grip by 'phasing', that's what she called it this morning.

"Do you do it on purpose of it is uncontrollable?" Bobby backed away a little bit and took a scoop of ice cream and ate.

"At first it was uncontrollable… I fell off the bed and landed in the living room, like last night and that one night before"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… One night before, I was having a headache, laid down for a while and when it disappeared, it found me in the living room… I thought I was sleepwalking until you told me about your hand phasing through me…" Kitty continued sharing her experiences

"Phasing?" Bobby asked

"Yeah… That's what I call passing through something or whatever" Kitty shrugged her shoulders and ate a spoonful of ice cream. "Anyways, last night, I fell asleep and had this nightmare; I woke up in the living room and in the exact same spot" Kitty continued eating ice cream.

"Wow…" Bobby said as he started making weird faces like he was going to sneeze.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked.

"Just… just- Ah… ah… ACHOO!" Bobby sneeze and suddenly the temperature in Kitty's room dropped. Kitty laughed for a while but her smile dropped quickly as she stared at her room. Bobby asked what's wrong as he wiped the tear from the sneeze away. When he opened his eyes properly his jaw dropped. "Kitty…"

"Did you just…" Kitty said as she stood up and touched a few cold walls. Her whole room was covered in ice.

"I think I just… did this" Bobby started shivering again. He hugged himself to warm himself up. Kitty helped Bobby up and out of her room away from the cold and headed to the living room near the heater.

Kitty grabbed spare blanket and wrapped them around Bobby. She could see his hands forming ice crystals and fog coming out of his mouth. Kitty sat down next to him and rubbed his hands together with hers for extra warmth. "We'll be there for each other" Kitty whispered. "Hold on… I'll make you hot chocolate" Kitty stood up and went to the kitchen as fast as she can to make hot chocolate.

Kitty handed Bobby the hot chocolate she made, warming up his hand, he took a sip and he felt warm inside as he sighed because of the delicious warmness.

"What is happening to us?" Bobby asked as he continued to hold on the hot mug.

"I don't know. I have to tell you something"

Bobby gave her a small look.

"I was searching about this kind of stuff… I stumbled upon something about 'mutants'. An anonymous author wrote about people who have superhuman abilities in his blog. He even have pictures of this dude who has three claws each hand spotted in Canada, a man who can shoot lasers from his eyes spotted in Alaska… I get the feeling we're not the only one"

"But is this thing rare or normal?"

"If it's normal I think we'd be seeing more people using unusual powers… It's all very confusing"

"So… You can phase through walls… I can…"

"Make rooms freeze and freeze you?"

"Very funny… Haha… But seriously though, I can't live like this. I'll freeze to death" Bobby clutched the blanket around him more.

"Hey… We promised to be there for each other… and we will be, right?" Kitty asked as she buried her head under his neck. Bobby blushed as he felt warmer. Kitty felt cold but she didn't mind if it meant comforting his best friend.

"Promise…" Bobby whispered as he smelled her hair.

"Feeling warmer?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah… I think my temperature's back to normal…"

"Good… You have to help me defrost my room" Kitty stood up and raised him up also and led them both to the room carrying the blanket around Bobby.

They both got inside her room and it was ice melting. "So… How are we going to defrost your room?" Bobby asked having the blanket still clutched around him.

"I don't know… My whole room is going to be drenched" Kitty grabbed the blanket and covers of her bed and scattered it around so it'll take the melted ice in. "Help me scrape out the frozen ice?" Kitty started on her desk where a lot of her important stuff and memories are on.

Bobby helped out by doing it on the walls. They threw the ice out the window into the lawn.

An hour or two later, it was already 6. Bobby crashed on the couch and slept. Kitty made sure he was warm; he kept a portable heater near him so he'd be warm. Kitty went upstairs feeling stinky; she decided to take another shower for the day.

Kitty went upstairs to her room and into her bathroom, she stripped out her clothes and took a steamy hot shower and finished in a bit. She dried her hair first and wrapped the towel around her body wearing nothing underneath.

At the moment, Bobby felt really warm; he took off the blankets and turned the heater off. He looked around for Kitty; he figured she would probably up in her room cleaning up the excess water that melted in the carpet and in her bed.

Bobby headed upstairs into her room, her room was slightly open. Bobby opened it and saw Kitty in her underwear and picking up her bra from the bed facing him backwards. "OHMYGOD! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Bobby panicked, Kitty turned around covering her breasts, one hand grabbed the towel and covered herself.

"Oh, God! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Kitty yelled. Bobby shut the door hard and panted just outside the hall.

"I didn't see anything… I swear" Bobby yelled through the door to Kitty. Kitty didn't respond.

Kitty on the other side of door quickly threw clothes in. Kitty let out a huge breath and opened the door and stared at Bobby who had a huge blush on his face. "If I found out that you were there longer, I phase your head onto a wall… What did you see?"

"I wasn't there very long… I just saw you in your underwear, but I already saw you in a swimsuit so it doesn't change much… I saw you picking up your bra; I didn't see anything else… PROMISE! I PROMISE!"

"Men…" Kitty rolled her eyes and headed downstairs while Bobby followed her. "Are your parents looking for you?" Kitty flopped into the couch and turned on the TV.

"Ermm… Nope. They're actually out for their anniversary right now… Probably out for two weeks" Bobby replied flopping in the couch next to her. The TV opened to the 6PM news, and just that moment.

_Superhumans, real or fake? Here's the news for tonight. There were multiple sightings of humans exposing their unusual powers. For example, a woman from Africa is shown flying and apparently controlling weather or something of some sort. A man from Russia is shown to have changed his skin into metal in the middle of the street._

There were a lot more shown, even the man with lasers shooting out of his eyes and the man with claws. Kitty and Bobby looked at each other and gulped.

_Many see these people as threats seeing that they can't seem to control their powers. What are they, you ask? Many calls them mutants but it is still unknown how they got their superhuman abilities or whatsoever. But what about the Fantastic 4 or Spider-Man or even the Avengers… Are they mutants? They do not seem like threats to us but what about these others who's powers are uncontrollable, what do you think?_

Kitty turned off the TV and stayed silent.

"We're one of them…"

"We can't expose ourselves on the outside world…" Kitty said

"What about our parents?"

"Well… I'm not telling mine" Kitty looked away.

"Then, I guess were in this together" Bobby said placing his arm around her shoulders as he smiled at her.

"Fine… Fine… We got to keep undercover though" Kitty admitted. Revealing their abilities would cause a lot of trouble for both of them. "You want to stay over for tonight?"

"Nah… We have school tomorrow, I don't have clothes and my stuff" Bobby shrugged his shoulders "I'll leave in a few"

"Alright… Today was really interesting" Kitty admitted as she smiled at Bobby. It was just the beginning.

* * *

**Any of you guys excited for Wolverine and the X-Men #15? I know I am, if you want to know why... Go read the preview now! It comes out 8/29 and its 8/25 today...**

**School starts 8/27 for me so... I guess the wait will be longer for updates**

**Review? Please**


	3. Discoveries

**How long has it been since I updated? Oh well, sorry 'bout that!**

**Please review you guys, I really try to fit writing into my schedule and try working out stuff as much as possible and a little patience is awesome right? Yeah... Okay no.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... yada yada yada.**

* * *

Kitty ended up sleeping in the guest room after Bobby left to head back home. Her mattress and carpets were wet so it would almost impossible to get a good night sleep. That was the least of Kitty's problems, she was scared what if her powers or Bobby's powers somewhat goes haywire tomorrow, and everybody will think they're freaks. Well, other people already see Kitty as a freak for taking college classes since she was 14, meaning she takes less classes than the rest.

Kitty sat down on the couch downstairs and waited for Bobby to pick her up for school.

The SATs for Kitty was still a huge deal, she wanted to get to a good college, preferably computer engineering. She was already focusing on Stanford, MIT, or UC Berkley as much as possible.

When she heard a familiar car honk, she looked out the window and saw Bobby's car waiting near the front of their lawn. She went outside and went in the car.

"G'morning, Kat"

"Morning Bobster!" Kitty clutched her books in her hand as she put the seatbelt on. "How are you feeling?"

"You mean me freezing? It's good" Bobby started driving to school. The two friends continued talking for a while changing subject frequently.

When the two arrived in school, Bobby parked and both were off to their lockers. Bobby's locker was closer to the entrance so the two headed there first. Bobby hated where his locker was though, it was next to Nicole Chow, head cheerleader, and every morning, and you can see her and her boyfriend, Mike Spear, captain of the football team making out in front of her locker which made Kitty and Bobby often uncomfortable.

Bobby uncomfortably opened his locker while Kitty was trying her best not to laugh. The couple making out totally ignored Bobby and just resumed their morning make-out session. Bobby took out his chemistry book and closed the locker shut and went to Kitty's side.

"When are they going to break up?" Bobby asked as the two walked down the halls to Kitty's locker.

"Hey, if the two breaks up, you'll be stuck with a bunch of cheerleaders pitying their captain about their break-up… I don't think you want to listen to girl talk" Kitty replied.

"Hmm… Surrounded by hot cheerleaders making girl talk or have the captain of the cheerleading team and captain of football team making out… It's a win-lose situation, Kit… HOT. CHEERLEADERS." Bobby explained to her. Everyman's dream is to have ladies surrounded by him.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Men…" They reached her locker; Kitty just placed her books inside and grabbed a book. She and Bobby didn't have any classes together. Kitty was taking advance classes and some college classes. It was way above Bobby's level. They only have 5th period together as a free period, just after lunch. Both often go around and eat outside rather than cafeteria food. "I mean… c'mon Bobby… All men think the same, they think about girls and their boobs and assess…" Kitty stopped as she remembered what happened yesterday when Bobby saw her almost naked.

Bobby blushed also thought about seeing Kitty's back with just panties and no bra on yesterday… "Uhh…" Bobby said uncomfortably.

"Different subject" Kitty gazed down the floor as she leaned at her closed locker like every day. They had nowhere else to go so they just stand there and talk.

**ooooooo**

The bell rang and two friends went their separate ways. Kitty hated every single one of her classes except 5th, free period. First, since Kitty was taking higher classes that most of the school, her classes were pretty much small and quiet, it gets boring and when you talk to someone the teacher always notices. But then again, she doesn't have anybody to talk to.

Well, with Bobby Drake, he hated his classes too. He was stuck with a bunch of annoying people. He was always picked on, he often had spit wads on his neck that made him pissed off, he sometimes had a 'kick me' post on his back. Two things made him happy. First, free period with Kitty where he can basically do anything and two, he was at a higher level than the jocks. Most of the jocks have failed their classes making them retake a class. Bobby was steady, he'd upgrade every year but Kitty was maybe a year or two above his level.

Bobby felt cold again during some of his classes, he was scared he was going to sneeze again and cover the whole room in ice.

By the time lunch came, Bobby greeted Kitty at her locker. A few people laughed at Bobby, he didn't know the reason. One of the douche bags in his fourth must've done something he didn't notice. He reached for his back maybe it was another 'Kick me' sign or maybe this time 'laugh at me' sign but he didn't find anything at all. He searched himself as he speed walked over to her locker.

"Can you check if there's something on my back?" Bobby asked Kitty as he turned around for her. Kitty made 'Ngg' sound and Bobby groaned. "What did they do?"

"Well, it's a good thing you're wearing a shirt and a plaid shirt… Take off your plaid" Kitty said as she helped him take it off. Kitty grabbed it and showed him the back of his plaid shirt. Bobby groaned as he took it.

There were sharpie marks on his shirt that are going to be impossible to take off. Bobby actually liked this shirt, he was furious of who he thinks have done it to him. Bobby clenched his fist at the shirt. Kitty soon noticed that there was cold breath coming out of his mouth and his shirt was getting ice because of Bobby's grip.

"Bobby… Keep calm. We can't blow cover here" Kitty held Bobby's cold hand to calm him down. His grip on the shirt loosened. "Just tell whoever done it to stop, if he doesn't tell a teacher or something"

"He just keeps getting on my nerves… C'mon, something to eat will calm me down" Bobby said as he noticed Kitty's grip on his hand. Bobby blushed a little, he closed the space between their hands and Kitty blushed also but she laughed uncomfortably and took her hand away. Bobby got a little bummed that she pulled her hand away from his grip

"Uh… C'mon, let's grab something to eat" Kitty looked down at the floor with a slight smile. "Panera bread?" Kitty suggested.

"Yeah…" Bobby agreed as they both agreed, both walked out to the parking lot. Both walked over to the car when they heard laughing and teasing at them.

"Hey, Drake… You took off my art on your back!" Dylan Mist, a senior jock that is also in his fourth period. Dylan didn't pass Chemistry last year so he had to retake it.

Bobby rolled his eyes, he knew it was him who done it to his back. Dylan's group, which also included Mike Spear, and few more football jocks and maybe a few cheerleaders. All of them laughed at what Dylan did to Bobby's back.

"You know what… That is it" Bobby dropped his ruined shirt and walked over to Dylan Mist and gives him a punch on the left cheek.

"Bobby!" Kitty said as she gripped on Bobby's arm pulling him backwards. Bobby resisted and wanted to continue fighting them. Kitty knew neither of them stood a chance against them. Bobby pushed his elbow back accidentally hitting Kitty in the stomach hard making her fall back.

Bobby turned around quickly and saw Kitty on the floor holding her stomach struggling to recover. Bobby attempted to help Kitty but he got turned around by one of the guys and punched him in the stomach also.

Bobby on the other hand was trying his best to defend himself from the incoming blows on him. Bobby couldn't take it anymore after many jaws to his stomach and face. He yelled and suddenly, it stopped, he felt cold again all of the sudden.

Bobby panted and opened his eyes and saw the jocks and cheerleaders bullying him were frozen in ice. Thick ice actually. Bobby backed away slightly after being a little shocked and scared.

Bobby turned around and saw Kitty who was getting up from the floor, Kitty looked at him with a disappointed face. "Kitty, I swear…" Bobby said grunting as he stood up using one of the cars as support.

"I TOLD YOU TO CALM DOWN BUT YOU JUST COULDN'T! YOU JUST HAD TO PUNCH DYLAN AND ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!" Kitty said in a really angry tone

"Kitty, I'm so sorry… I just snapped. Are you okay? I'm sorry I hit you too" Bobby limped to get next to her and check if she was okay.

"Don't… get near me… Don't touch me… Don't talk to me!" Kitty walked back inside the school, Bobby would've followed her but he was in so much pain. Bobby looked over to the frozen jocks and cheerleaders and tried to understand what he had just done.

He limped over to his car and got inside. He grunted every small move he made, his body was so sore from the jabs. But he felt bad for what he did to Kitty.

Kitty went inside the lunchroom sitting by herself at an empty table. She had an apple she bought earlier from the cafeteria and an energy drink while she angrily answered a test question in her practice SAT book. Kitty couldn't concentrate on her book; she angrily slammed her pencil on the table and rubbed her temples.

Kitty took a bite off her apple. She made a disgust face because the apple wasn't juicy or sweet anymore. Kitty sighed and just drank her energy drink.

The bell rang after a few minutes; she stayed in the lunchroom since it was her free period already. She wasn't used to not having Bobby next to her. Kitty played with her pencil a while, twirling it around her fingers.

A Panera bread paper bag fell down in front of her. Kitty turned around, stood up, and saw Bobby with a few bruises on the face.

"I'm really sorry…" Bobby looked into her eyes as she did too. She could see the regret in his eyes.

"Come 'ere" Kitty grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled him forward to him and gave him a big hug. A tear fell down her eye; she dug her head into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry for yelling at you… I just don't want you to get hurt" Kitty continued.

Bobby smiled at her sorry; he smelled her hair and totally got dozed of it. "Sorry for hitting you" Bobby apologized.

"You hit me pretty hard" Kitty broke off the hug but her hands still on his sides.

"Sorry… I'll make it up" Bobby's hands slowly going up her body until he stopped at her neck. Both looked at each other in the eye.

"Yeah… How?" Kitty asked not breaking eye contact.

"I hope you don't mind" Bobby leaned down but before he placed his lips on hers, "but I'm in love with my best friend" Bobby then kissed her softly. Bobby felt Kitty kiss back; Kitty's hands ran behind his head intertwining her fingers with his hair.

"I am too…" Kitty whispered as she broke the kiss and dug her head in his neck again. Kitty broke free and sat back down. "So… Are we?" Kitty made small gestures with her hand.

"Yeah…" Bobby said with a huge smile, he sat down next to her and intertwined their fingers together. "I love you" Bobby kissed her cheek tracing down to her lips.

"I love you too" Kitty murmured in-between the kisses with a smile on her face. Kitty grabbed her SAT book and put it in-between their faces.

"What is this for?" Bobby said lowering the book to grab another kiss from Kitty.

"No kisses until you start studying for the SATs…" Kitty smiled at him "You can kiss this for now"

"No fair…" Bobby said looking at the SAT book with disgust. He grabbed the edge of it like it was a rotten banana peel and threw it back at the table. "Books don't help… I need a tutor" Bobby placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Fine… Just today, the next few day, I'm going to play hard to get" Kitty said as she grabbed all of her stuff from the table and stood up, "C'mon" She held her hand out to him

"Where?" Bobby stood up and followed her.

"Your car… We have 40 minutes until the bell rings…We could make out there for a while" Kitty whispered the last part in a flirty voice.

Bobby's eyes widened as he liked the idea.

* * *

**Whadya guys think? Please review.**

**And if you can, follow me on tumblr... .com  
**

**Please?**

**-OHMYPRYDE**


	4. Be There

**Chapter 4 is here! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: ... The usual. I don't own anything blady blah.**

* * *

It has been four days since the Kitty and Bobby have been dating. Every morning, Bobby picks Kitty up to school. Ever since the incident at the parking lot, the jocks and cheerleaders have been sounding paranoid that Bobby Drake has frozen them. They would glare at the couple but they just laugh it off. Bobby talked to some of his teachers about moving seats away from the jerks of the class.

By lunch, Kitty and Bobby are often out grabbing food to eat. Around 5th, they were back, Kitty helps him with SATs and often gives him a kiss as reward if he obeys her. After school, they head to Kitty's house for more studying and homework, if they finish early make out a little until it got dark, if they don't just a quick kiss before Bobby heads home.

It was a Friday night; both of them had a lot of time. Parents are out, it was Friday, no school the next day.

"You kind of appreciate chick flicks if your best friend is a girl" Bobby said with his arm wrapped around Kitty's shoulder, Kitty's head on Bobby's chest. They both watched _'Crazy, Stupid Love' _watching the part where Emma Stone and Ryan Gosling's characters were doing the _'Dirty Dancing' _scene.

Kitty rolled her eyes at Bobby's comment, "Ryan Gosling's abs is so sexy" Kitty stared at them… "Speaking of abs… How are yours?" Kitty hit Bobby's stomach but her eyes kind of widened when she felt it was kind of hard.

Bobby grinned at Kitty's expression at what she felt. "Looks like you're going to lose this bet, Kat" Bobby lifted his shirt up slightly and pointed at it for Kitty. Kitty's eyes focused on it as she stared in disbelief. Bobby actually made progress with his abs, they weren't full on sexy, hard 6 packs but he was glad to make progress.

"Wow… Well, two weeks are not yet, you haven't won" Kitty smirked at what he was showing her. Kitty was about to touch them but got disturbed, both of them noticed a car pulling into the driveway.

Kitty stood up and looked outside the window through the drapes. She saw her parent's car pulling up at the driveway. "Shit… It's my parents; they can't see us cuddling… I don't plan on telling them yet. Do you mind?"

"Not at all… I don't plan on telling my parents yet either" Bobby said as he moved to the edge of the L shaped couch and lazily laid down. Kitty sat on the other edge grabbing the popcorn.

Their parents didn't mind having them being friends. It's just the fact that they're going to freak out about it and are going to think that it's going to go fast between the two of them because they know each other for years.

Kitty's dad was the owner of their family bank that has been running for years that was started by Kitty's grandfather. Kitty's mom was her dad's assistant so wherever her father goes, her mom comes along too.

The door swung open, Kitty ate popcorn and Bobby lazily yawned and both turned to look at Kitty's parents. Carmen Pryde stopped at the door as he saw the two teenagers watching a movie at the couch.

"Hi, Daddy" Kitty said as she put a fake smile on her face. Bobby could tell, Kitty didn't exactly hate her parents; her parents were always out of town, leaving her money that would be enough until they return.

"Hi, Kitty, Bobby" Carmen came fully inside followed by Terri Pryde, his wife and Kitty's mother.

After a few seconds of saying hello to each other, the Pryde's placed the luggage inside.

"Where'd you guys go?" Kitty asked. Terri Pryde headed upstairs.

"In Las Vegas, huge meeting" Carmen replied to his daughter, "Sorry for leaving without notice again" Carmen Pryde sat at his recliner chair as he took out his phone, "How was your week honey?" He said making small talk without even paying attention.

"I'm used to it" Kitty looked down at her popcorn. "Good week… Studying hard for the SATs and tutoring Bobby for it also… It's in 3 weeks so, yeah" Kitty said looking at her father who was busy on his phone dealing with business stuff.

"That's nice, sweetie" Carmen just replied without even making eye contact or emotion. He should be encouraging Kitty to do her best and that he's proud of her. "Look, I'm going to head to bed… Tired from the flight" Carmen Pryde took his and his wife's luggage upstairs to their room.

Terri Pryde headed back downstairs, "Kitty, why does the guest room seem used?"

"Uhmm…" Kitty eyed Bobby for a second "Bobby and I spilled water on my bed so I slept on the guest room" Kitty's room was actually dry since yesterday, she just haven't had time to clean up that much.

"Oh" Terri replied.

"Why… Are we having guests over? I'll clean it up" Kitty said. "My bed's dry anyways"

"Oh, don't worry… I'll take care of it"

"Wait… are we having guests?"

"No… Just… I'm going to sleep there for the night" Terri sighed as she gave up.

Kitty was silent for a moment, "Uhm… I'm not getting the memo… Why?"

"Your dad is… having problems with his sleep… No worries, okay…" Terri can't seem to give Kitty a straight answer.

"I should uhm… go. My parents are probably looking for me now" Bobby stood up and pointed at the door.

"Umm… yeah, I'll walk you out" Kitty scratched the back of her neck. "I'll collect my stuff in the guest room in a few, mom"

Kitty and Bobby walked out the house and to his car next to the curb.

"That was… awkward" Bobby said unlocking his car. Kitty crossed her arms to her chest with a frown. "I haven't seen your parents act like that before"

Kitty didn't say anything, she was full of thought

"Kit" Bobby waved his hand right in front of her face.

"Uh… Sorry. You're so blind, Bobby… It's kind of obvious that they have been fighting" Kitty sighed as Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. Kitty stopped him "My parents might see us"

"C'mere then" Bobby went on the other side of the car by the driver seat. He opened the driver seat door and let Kitty sit down with her feet dangling out. Bobby held on to the car roof as support and leaned down to kiss her. Kitty smiled as Bobby kissed her passionately.

Kitty grabbed Bobby's shirt and pulled him more downwards to kiss him more passionately. Kitty never wanted it to end, Bobby will always be her best friend and her currently lover, she knows more about him more than anybody else.

Kitty pushed her tongue slightly to his lips asking for permission. Bobby smirked and opened it and suddenly their tongue was battling for dominance until Kitty bit his tongue, their lips broke away from each other but Kitty still biting slightly on Bobby's tongue. It totally turned Bobby on.

Kitty let go and gave him one last short kiss. "That really turned me on…" Bobby said as he gave Kitty a smirk.

"Really?" Kitty smiled flirtily at him and whispered "I have other ways to turn you on" Kitty ran her finger on his chest slowly sliding down.

Bobby was speechless, this was his Kitten talking, she was supposed to be a Kitten stuck in a tree but she was turning into a tiger.

"Swimming tomorrow? You owe me ice cream" Kitty got out the seat and they both leaned on his car.

"You know it… Pick you up at 1?" Bobby said.

"You know it, ice boy"

"Uh… I prefer… Iceman" He said making hand gestures pretending that his name was on a billboard sign or something.

"Keep dreaming… I prefer Iceboy…" Kitty pinched his cheeks and made a funny face. "I have to go now before my mom sees me…" Kitty looked at her house looking if her mom was maybe looking at them, "I'll see you tomorrow" Kitty pinched his cheeks again and ran to the house.

Bobby was blushing like crazy.

Kitty headed back inside, she went up to the guest room and saw her stuff outside at the hallway. Her mom must've placed it outside already. Kitty picked them up and placed it in her room.

"Hi, honey" Kitty saw her mother standing outside her door.

"Hi, mom" Kitty replied.

"How was your week?" Terri sat down on her bed; she held the plush teddy bear into her fingers and smiled.

"Hm. It's not like you care like dad…" Kitty avoided eye contact; she busied herself by cleaning her drawer.

"Katherine… I do care, I'm your mother" Terri said with her voice slightly rise. Kitty stopped what she was doing for a second to listen but continue.

"Sure… Anyways, my car is beat up, I was figuring maybe get it repaired or maybe a new car… It doesn't have to be fancy or expensive, just something…" Kitty said. She felt mean just using her parents like that.

"Alright… I was thinking on buying you a new car anyways… That car is my old car, I don't think it would last this long anyways… Why don't we go car shopping tomorrow?" Terri stood up reaching out to her daughter who she felt was pushing her away.

"Cant… Hanging out with Bobby"

"You two spend a lot of time together" That made Kitty stop at her tracks again.

"Well, he's been there when you or dad weren't… I was always alone, it's not the greatest feeling ever" Kitty pretended she was cleaning up even if she was done. She just didn't want to look at her mother in the eye.

"I… never knew you felt that way" The room became silent. Kitty wanted to snap and she did.

"You never knew… Leaving your daughter alone all the time. I felt alone all the time, especially when I was 14 and 15 when me or Bobby couldn't drive. I didn't know what to do inside the house, I felt paranoid." Kitty wasn't done "You have no idea what it feels like to be left alone all the time… Your parents just leave you there making you think they love you by leaving money on the table… You leave unexpectedly and come back whenever… I just… I hate it… I rather hate you for being a mom who grounds me for sneaking out instead of me hating you because you leave all the time" Kitty held her tear back.

Terri looked down at Kitty's floor, "Goodnight, sweetie" Terri walked out glancing one last time at Kitty who was now crying at her bed.

Terri felt horrible; she was leaving again tomorrow morning. Before Kitty could even wake up, she and Carmen were off again, this time to New York because of more bank meetings.

Terri called her friend who is a car dealership from BMW.

By the time Kitty woke up, she looked at the time. 9 AM. Kitty looked at her desk and noticed something unusual. She got up a little bit to look at what it was. It was car keys with a BMW logo. There was a note under though.

_I'm glad you vented your feelings out last night. I can tell you one thing, nothing will ever change and I can assure that. I'm sorry, but you should know that I'm your mother and that I will always love you. –mom_

Kitty crumpled the paper and threw it at her trash can. She got up and looked out her window and saw a brand new, white BMW m3 series. She felt happy to have a new car and disappointed that her parents were buying her love again.

Things will never change in her life.

Kitty headed downstairs and checked out her new car. She loved it, but it was just another gift from her parents to buy her love.

Kitty texted Bobby that she doesn't need to get picked up, she'll meet him at the pool house around one.

* * *

**I'm really happy that I'm receiving more follows for this story. But... PLEASE review. It'll make me feel happy!**

**-OHMYPRYDE**


	5. Temptation

**Disclaimer****: I do not own this. :|**

**Happy Thanksgiving, btw!**

* * *

Bobby made his way to the pool house directly wondering why Kitty didn't need a ride. When he parked outside, he saw a white BMW parked at his usual spot which made him a little pissed that he had to park somewhere else.

Bobby grabbed his backpack with his swimming stuff inside. He got out and headed inside. When he entered he saw Kitty walking on air in her one piece swimsuit, sure, Kitty wore bikinis but rarely, when it was a swimming party or to the beach or something but never when swimming like racing.

"Whoa" Bobby dropped his bag down as he entered and saw Kitty on air on top of the pool.

"Oh, God" Kitty got distracted by Bobby's entrance; she immediately lost control and fell to the pool.

"Oh… Shoot!" Bobby rushed over to the pool, he was about to jump in to rescue Kitty but he saw Kitty rise up breathing air in.

"Shit… You scared me, Bobby" Kitty fixed her hair and swam to the edge of the pool where Bobby was.

"Sorry… If you see someone flying, your reaction is kind of… whoa" Bobby didn't know what word to use, he shrugged it off.

"It's not flying… It's called walking on air. I'm working on it by adjusting my molecules to interact with the air around me" Kitty explained as she pulled herself out the pool.

Bobby didn't get much about it, he did hear something about adjust, molecules, and air which gave him a small idea on what Kitty was talking about. "Uhh… Cool?"

"You barely listen to my smart talk you jerk" Kitty gave Bobby a small glance.

"I know I am" Bobby kissed her wet cheek and made her blush. Sure, it's been 5 days since they have been dating but both still blush around each other through little things. "I'm gonna change… Be right back" Bobby stood up, grabbed his backpack and ran to the changing room for men.

Kitty grabbed her dry towel and covered herself from being cold. In a few minutes, Bobby got out wearing his white billabong board shorts with a loose tank top over his torso. He carried his shoes and spare clothes he was wearing earlier.

"Hey Kat… How'd you get here anyways?" Bobby asked grabbing his goggles.

"Saw that BMW outside?" Kitty asked, Bobby nodded, "It's mine" Kitty bragged.

"No way… Your parents got you a BMW?"

"I guess so… My mom left the keys at my table; they left again this morning… Just another one of their presents to buy me" Kitty looked down at her goggles and fiddled around with it for a while.

Bobby comforted his best friend and girlfriend; he strokes his hand on her back, he felt her curves and spine as he continued, he was tempted to go much further down to her bottom but stopped himself by pulling it back up and eventually pulled away.

"I know what can make you feel better" Bobby stood up and took Kitty by the hand, "Go for a little swim, race a little, make out if you want, then grab ice cream… then make out some more… and if you want make out more" Bobby said as he took his top off and threw it at the bench they were sitting at and the ran with Kitty hand in hand, he jumped in the pool along with Kitty.

Kitty and Bobby laughed as they rose up from the water. The pool was actually made for diving and swimming at the same time, neither of their feet touched the cold tiled floors. Both held on to each other as a floating device.

"It seems like all you want to do is make out" Kitty commented as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Bobby kissed her back with his hands lowering for her stomach to her waist making sure he doesn't touch a specific part that would make Kitty uncomfortable.

Bobby doesn't get it, he never had these innuendos for Kitty back when they were friends, but when they started dating, Bobby felt his hormones going all over the place, it's like he wanted Kitty much more than he ever had her.

Bobby felt Kitty's hands drop down to his chest and then her hands slowly tracing his forming abs. He heard Kitty moan, it turned Bobby even more. Kitty was really pushing him to the limits. Kitty broke the kiss and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Tell me… What kind of drugs are you using that your body suddenly became like this in a week?" Kitty left her hands on his chest.

"What drugs? I'm not taking any drugs, FYI, Kitty-kat" Bobby made a 'tsk, tsk' sound "I'm just working really hard" Bobby honestly answered.

"How? I mean, we spend every day together… After school we head to my house to study… You never show me any form of you working out… Honestly, what drugs are you taking?" Kitty continued to tease. Kitty grinned mischievously again at him.

"Aurgh'm not taking any drugs" Bobby said. Bobby just decided to just kiss her so she would shut up but she blocked him.

"No kisses until you come clean" Kitty said, "If you don't… Good luck" Kitty seductively whispered in his ear and breathed hard down his neck. More thoughts on Bobby's head enter.

'Cold showers, Bobby…. Cold Showers' Bobby thought to himself "Fine… Every day, I push myself to doing as much pushups and sit ups as I can, morning and night when we're not together… Happy?"

"Wow… Should've told me that from the beginning, I wouldn't have had breathed down your neck… And if you didn't tell me though, I can do much more" Kitty smiled seductively again at him. Kitty pushed her body much closer to him; she wrapped her arms around his back, feeling his lean back.

Bobby gulped at her touch.

"Uh… So, I've been working with my powers recently also" Bobby changed the subject to something that would make him more comfortable than Kitty breathing down his neck.

"Oh… What's up?" Kitty asked

"I could uhmm… Shoot ice off my hands" Bobby said.

"No way… Show me" Kitty asked.

"Okay, back off a little, it's about to get cold" Bobby said, he moved Kitty away a little. He focused and suddenly there was ice coming out his hands. On the other side of the pool, there was a glacier.

"Oh my… That's amazing Bobby… I'm proud of you" Kitty said admiring Bobby's developing powers.

"Seriously, Kit… You're messing with my hormones" Bobby said after he swallowed his ice cream.

"Well… I needed answers and it's the best way to get answers from you… So don't you dare hide anything from me" Kitty pointed at him with a serious face but with a slight smile.

"Ehehe" Bobby laughed uncomfortably.

"Just kidding… But seriously though, don't"

After eating ice cream, they had a lot of time. It was only 3, they didn't do much in the pool, maybe a race or two then two had fun splashing around the water.

The couple headed to Kitty's house first so they could leave Bobby's car behind and they could carpool. The two headed to Chicago, just around 25 miles away from Deerfield. Both went to the mall to just hand out and maybe shop a little for Kitty, it was hard to drag a boyfriend to go shopping with his girl anyways, Kitty would take the opportunity.

"C'mon Bobby… Get your ass off the seat" Kitty said as she tugged on Bobby's hand as he stubbornly sat down the bench inside the mall. Bobby Drake does not like to go shopping, especially not with girls. But, Bobby was planning on buying Kitty a weekaversary gift or something like that.

"Nuh uh…" Bobby stubbornly said as he forced himself to stay seated.

"Oh… You want me breathing down your neck again?" Kitty crossed her arms along her chest and gave a slight smile with a hint of a smirk.

"Sure why not…" Bobby said, it was much nicer to have her breathe down his neck or do something more.

"Screw you"

"In bed? Sure!" Bobby grinned widely at Kitty as he got a little interested.

Kitty's face blushed widely, "Fine… I'll go shopping on my own" Kitty hung her bag around her shoulder and walked off pissed.

Bobby felt bad for letting her go shopping alone. Even before, when Kitty asks if he wanted to go shopping with her, he'd make up an excuse. This is probably the third or fourth time he went to the mall with her after being friends for 3 years.

After 5 minutes, Bobby looked around and got off the couch and headed around the mall making sure not to get spotted by Kitty. He made sure not to go to stores that Kitty would most likely go to like Forever 21, H&M, or Cotton On. You know, store that sells clothes most likely.

Bobby walked around and saw a store called Urban Outfitters, he saw clothes and he crinkled his nose. Something caught his eyes though, he went inside and far away from the clothes, and he headed to the hilarious books, headphones, worthless, funny stuff, and cameras.

Bobby took hold of a Polaroid instant camera, he examined the box, and it was a Polaroid instant camera pic300. Bobby remembered the pictures on Kitty's room and some on her photo albums she took herself. She was a novice, trying to be a pro photographer.

Bobby thought it was perfect, he checked the price it was 70 dollars. Bobby took it and also an extra package of film, he was about to go in line but he saw Kitty walk inside the store. Bobby held it inside his hands and lowered himself by the books and table. He eyed Kitty making sure she won't see him, and if she does, he has to hide really fast, or get caught.

Kitty looked around at the clothes, looked at a few vests and shirts. Kitty rose up a jean vest, she likes it, although, she looked at the price and her eyes widened at the price, too expensive for a vest. Kitty then touched a leather jacket that she liked more than the jean vest, she looked at the price tag and she was actually satisfied with the price.

Kitty grabbed one that is her size and tried it in front of a mirror. She looked at it from different views by twisting her body, she smiled. Kitty wasn't cheap; she had a lot of money actually, every time her parents leave money at the table, she uses up maybe 60-70% of that money and the rest, she saves it up.

Kitty took of the jacket and headed off to the line to pay. While she was on line, Bobby hid the stuff he had on hand down to the floor and attempted to sneak out. Kitty was already at checkout but something caught her eye, a picture of someone attempting to hide his face and running out the store and almost tripping at a certain object. Kitty wasn't stupid, she knew who it was.

"Thank you for your purchase" The cashier said as she handed her the receipt. Kitty followed outside and saw Bobby continue to walk around, she called him in secret. The phone started to ring, she was keeping undercover and a few feet behind Bobby.

When Bobby picked up, "Hey, Kit… What's up?" Bobby replied nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh nothing… What are you doing right now? Still slumped up in that bench over there?" Kitty asked not to be suspicious.

"Yeah… Just chilling" Bobby lied as he walked faster and Kitty followed faster.

"Yeah… Well, I'm done shopping anyways. I'll be there in a few" Kitty sighed.

Bobby sat down at the bench that he was on. Kitty used an alternative route to follow him and surprise him from behind.

"Alright, don't worry… I'll be here" Bobby shrugged his shoulders and sat more comfortably at the bench, celebrating on the inside nobody was sitting.

"Liar" Kitty got behind him; she wrapped her arm around his neck from behind and whispered down his neck.

Bobby's eyes widened. He was screwed… Well, more on mind fucked.

* * *

**This kind of like a filler chapter. The next chapter will contain some action but forgive me, I'm not that good with action. **

**So uhmm. Review? Please? Even one?**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. I manage to update this time because it's thanksgiving week, and there's no school. Happy dance! Cha!**

**See you guys soon!**


	6. First Action Scene

**Happy New Year everyone! **

**Disclaimer: ... You know the rules**

* * *

"Uh… Heh…" Bobby stuttered as Kitty's fingers slowly ran up his chin.

"So… Are you going to tell me why you're lying?" Kitty stroked his chin slowly, her nails slowly running through his skin.

"Umm… Erm…" Bobby continued to stutter.

"You can't seem to give me answer…" Kitty stopped and sat down next to him linking her arm around his. "Seriously… Why?"

"Fine… I was looking for a present for you for our upcoming one week anniversary" Bobby said looking disappointed not even looking at Kitty for a while.

"Aww… That's sweet. You don't have to get me anything though… Just walk around the mall and shop with me is good enough for me" Kitty stroked his arm gently.

"Seriously?" Bobby asked as he pulled his arm away and put it around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"Yes, seriously" Kitty raised herself up and kissed his cheek. "C'mon… Let's just go grab something to eat" Kitty tugged on his arm, this time Bobby stood up and Kitty smiled.

The two walked hand in hand to the food court. Kitty and Bobby just grabbed a hotdog.

"NOBODY MOVE AND I DON'T BOMB THIS WHOLE PLACE!" A man stood up, several men wearing black holding a bomb or guns on their hands. There were maybe 10 of them that stood up on top of different tables scattered all over the food court.

People started murmuring and panicking. "DON'T SPEAK EITHER!" A man with a moustache, around his 40s, slowly losing hair said.

"Stop! Put the guns and bombs down gently and nobody gets hurt" Policemen entered the scene holding a gun up to the criminals. The policemen were basically standing next to our table.

A different man shot the cop. Just then, Kitty reacted fast, Kitty grabbed him and phased both of them through. The bullet passed behind him, luckily there was nobody behind them.

"What the!?" The cop reacted. Kitty let go

"Don't say a word about it… Think about it as repaying me for saving your life" Kitty whispered as she sat back down. The cop nodded at her.

"We have to do something" Bobby whispered.

"I know… but we can't, we'd be exposing too much… Especially with your powers" Kitty whispered back.

"Hey… You two! Shut up!" A different man said to the Bobby and Kitty who were whispering just a while ago.

Kitty was furious, she wanted to do something, and she just didn't know what.

"Sneeze…" Kitty slowly whispered.

Bobby nodded and tried to sneeze but nothing. Bobby wrapped a napkin into a small twist and hid himself slowly trying to get himself to sneeze. When Bobby was ready to sneeze, Kitty grabbed to his hand.

When Bobby sneezed, Bobby froze half of the food court. When Kitty saw the icy fog, Kitty phased both of them downwards to the ground, when Kitty made their way out, they both fell down to the basement.

"Whoa" Bobby felt a little bit tingly.

Kitty saw a bunch of clothes, "Maybe we can do something…" Kitty smiled at the idea. She saw a hoodie and glasses.

"What?" Bobby asked.

Kitty threw on a sweatshirt, she pulled her hair back, she pulled the hood on and tightened it slightly, and she threw on sunglasses. Something was missing though, then she saw it, she grabbed a handkerchief and tied it around her mouth.

"What the hell?" Bobby asked. Kitty dug around for more stuff, she threw Bobby a sweatshirt, glasses and handkerchief.

"Throw it on… Disguises… I can't stand seeing them threaten innocent people" Kitty fixed herself once making sure nothing falls off.

"Oh yeah… Real action time!" Bobby quickly threw them all on. "Ready!"

"Let's go" Kitty grabbed his hand and slowly phased her and Bobby up. "Be careful not to get hit"

Slowly ascending, people gasped along with the criminals and cops.

Bobby started the first move as he froze a few of them and threw them to the ground. Kitty on the other hand phased through them and attacked from behind.

People started escaping as the criminals were getting beat up by the two teenagers. When one was knocked out, they dragged him to one side and piled them up there for the police to collect.

When both were done beating up criminals, the cop raised his gun at the two who just finished beating up the bad guys. "You two are under arrest"

"What? We just helped you beat these guys up!" Bobby replied as he froze the cop's gun. "Smellyalter!" Bobby waved bye as Kitty grabbed his hand and phased them back down to the basement.

Both of the teens took of the hoods, wiped their sweat and laughed at what they just did. "That was so fun!" Kitty laughed as she hugged him.

"Best experience ever!" Bobby replied back, they both took off the sweatshirts, glasses and handkerchiefs from their mouth. The two kissed after having a fun experience. "We should keep these just in case they find fingerprints" Bobby raised his glasses up.

"Sure… I'm sure they won't mind" Kitty said. "Let's get out of here" Kitty moved to a spot where she believes the floor above them would probably be the bathroom. Kitty phased both of them up and saw that they were in the women's bathroom.

"Women's bathroom?" Bobby shook his head at Kitty.

"Sorry…" Kitty walked out. They ran to the parking lot where a lot people were still exiting. They camouflaged themselves by blending in the crowd of people. It was hard to get out; they just waited until it was easy to get out. Plus, Kitty didn't want her car to get damaged the first day she got it.

**Ooooooo**

The two entered the Pryde residence with laughs talking about what happened today.

"We'd be pretty good vigilantes… Agree?" Bobby pushed Kitty to the couch and the two cuddled.

"Like Spider-man?" Kitty pushed her shoulder off him, "You expect me to wear a spandex like thingymajig?" Kitty gasped.

"You would look good in it" Bobby said imagining Kitty in a spandex showing her curves and such while nodding his head.

"Oh, shut up" Kitty hit his chest.

"Seriously though… If we enjoy this, we should be secret vigilante team or something" Bobby suggested.

"Vigilantes are illegal though"

"That's why we wear disguises!"

"Hm" Kitty sighed as she laid her head down his chest again. "Do you really think we could pull it off?"

"The vigilante thing? It's going to need work and training" Bobby shrugged. "We can't start immediately… Lots and lots of work"

"Mind if we start after SATs?"

"Sure…"

The two remained silent for a while.

"You want to come to bed with me?" Kitty stood up.

"…" Bobby didn't say anything. He was thinking of two things actually. First, Kitty wants them to sleep or two; she wants to get a little physical.

"Oh God… you perv…" Kitty said it's like she could read Bobby's mind just by looking at his facial expression. "I'm tired… Plus, it's a little too early in this relationship… Come sleep next to me"

"Alright" Bobby couldn't say no. Kitty pulled Bobby and into her room, she closed it and flopped down the bed. Bobby rose up the covers and lay down and wrapped it around the two of them. Kitty snuggled into his chest hoping for warmth but got chills instead. "Sorry… Am I cold?"

"A little… But I can manage" Kitty replied grabbing the blanket more and wrapped it around the two of them. Bobby kissed her forehead and the two slept.

It was around 7 when Bobby woke up from the nap, he noticed Kitty still asleep, he would get up but he didn't want to disturb Kitty. He reached out for her face; he stoked her cheek gently, pleasured by how smooth it was, he also took out little clumps of hair and pushed them aside out of her face.

Bobby's hand then went down to her shoulder, kind of revealing her bra, he lifted up her sleeve and covered her bra so he wouldn't be tempted, his hand went to her back and stoked it gently.

"Whatchadoin Bobby" Kitty whispered with her eyes still closed. Bobby's hand flew away from her back, "its okay… It relaxes me" Kitty said burying her face into his neck, Bobby placed his hand back down and stoked her back gently.

"Sorry to wake you up"

"What time is it?"

"Around 7"

"Is it just me or I'm pretty sore" Kitty gave Bobby soft kisses around his cheek and neck.

"You're not the only one…"

Kitty then stood up and yawned with her hands flying up. She revealed her belly around him as she yawn and went over to the bathroom.

"Cold showers, Bobby… Cold showers" Bobby whispered to himself.

"What the hell are you murmuring about?" Kitty asked from the bathroom.

"Nothing…" Bobby winced.

**Oooooo**

The next morning, Kitty awoke with a loud bang downstairs, she noticed an arm out her stomach, it was Bobby. She remembered that she let Bobby sleep over if he wanted and he said yes. Nothing bad happened last night, in case you're wondering.

"YOU CANNOT SELL THE BANK TO THOSE JAPANESE!" Now Kitty was fully awake, same with Bobby when Kitty reacted quickly.

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ANYMORE! THEY PURCHASED IT!" Carmen yelled back.

Kitty and Bobby were wondering what was going on. Something about the bank and purchasing it. Kitty tensed up, she knows that the bank had been around since her great-grandpa.

"Do you think…?" Bobby started. Kitty shut him up to continue listening to her parent's argument.

"WE'RE LEAVING TO JAPAN TO MEET THE CHAIRMAN IN 2 DAYS! YOU NEED TO THINK OF SOMETHING THAT WILL GET THE BANK BACK!" Terri yelled back "You know what… I'm done arguing… We've been doing this for weeks now… I'm sick and tired!"

"Well, why don't you just leave me?" Carmen replied.

"I'm only doing this for Kitty!"

"Speaking of Kitty…" Carmen lowered his voice. The two made their way upstairs to check on her

"Shit… Hide in the closet or something" Kitty pushed him inside then jumped into the bed pretending to still be asleep.

Terri and Carmen went inside Kitty's room and found Kitty asleep in a ball like form. Kitty wishes that her parents wouldn't notice anything.

"Good thing she's still asleep" Carmen whispered as he walked out, Terri sighed and closed the door also.

Then Kitty remembered Bobby's car outside. What would her parents say? What if they start asking questions?

Kitty heard two different doors shut, Kitty figured her father went to her parent's bedroom while her mom on the guest room. Kitty stood up and got told Bobby that it's safe to get out.

"You have to get out of here before my parents find out that we slept at the same room without thinking nothing happened" Kitty started freaking out softly. "C'mon… I'll phase you out so we don't make a sound" Kitty grabbed Bobby's hand and phased them both down.

Kitty looked around first and then phased them through the door, Kitty gave Bobby a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah… pick me up?" Kitty straightened Bobby's shirt and gave him another kiss at the cheek

"No problem" Bobby got in his car and drove off. Kitty silently phased back inside the house making sure not to be seen by anybody, she air walked and phased up the ceiling, landing on her feet.

Just then, she heard a knock, her mother opened the door, "Kitty?"

* * *

**Cliffy? Not much... some might say so. **

**My New Year's Resolution is to write more and update faster. And do better with grades. **


End file.
